fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosengard
Nature |ailments = Bleeding Felvine-Scented |weaknesses = Blizzard Inferno |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Rosengard is a bright pink relative of Azulgard found in regions with large amounts of water and plant life as opposed to desert and volcanic caverns. Instead of forming rocky cesti around its arms, it forms cesti made of thorny plants through the use of a nutrient-laden fluid it produces. Physiology Rosengard shares many similarities with Azulgard, being a bipedal, humanoid monster that shares traits with mammals and reptiles, but has some differences to set itself apart from them. Its body is reddish-pink as opposed to pale blue, and its underbelly is a light pink, making it stand out more. The spikes found along its body are lavender as opposed to cream-coloured, and its eyes are a vivid green instead of red. It is also more muscular than the standard species, and is not bloated like it, giving it a strong-looking build as opposed to a fat one. Ecology Like Azulgard, Rosengard is herbivorous, subsisting on herbs, grasses, nuts, and fruit found within the ecosystems it thrives in, but will eat meat if times are tough, with its preferred prey being small animals like bugs, shrimp, and molluscs. Unlike its cavernous counterpart, its body is a bright reddish-pink, which is due to the presence of a bright red carotenoid called lycopene in the food it eats. Because its brighter colouration makes it easier to spot, it has developed a stronger sense of hearing to detect predators, and has more developed muscles to help it flee or fight back more efficiently. Unlike the standard species, it forms cesti made of thorny brambles over its arms instead of cesti made of rocks, and this is due to its secretions containing many nutrients that allow plant life to grow quickly. This ability developed as a result of it being away from the rocks it normally consumes, and it sustains this ability by consuming large quantities of nutrient-rich food and water. As a result of it being able to digest these items more efficiently, it is not bloated like its cavernous relative, and it smells a lot better as a result. However, this does not mean that it does not have other means of warding off predators, as it can also spray a pink mist that drives Lynians wild, getting them to attack its predators for it. This pink mist is sustained by devouring large quantities of Felvine, and it will even raid human and Lynian settlements to get at it. This is also believed to be a trait it adopted in order to make up for its bright colouration making it easy to spot. Like the original species, it is attracted to shiny objects, seeing them as a sign of social status, and will violently react to anyone who gets too close to its treasure. Females will produce two to five offspring per birth, and both parents will work together to raise the young until they mature. However, despite its greater strength, it is still vulnerable to predation from larger monsters, such as Rathian, Rathalos, Tigrex, Gore Magala, Seltas Queen, Astalos, Kushala Daora, and Zenaserisu, and competes with various other monsters, such as Tzitzi-ya-Ku, Bulldrome, Congalala, Kecha Wacha, and Paolumu for food and territory. Behavior Like Azulgard, Rosengard hoards shiny objects, viewing them as a sign of social status and wanting to be as affluent as can be, and will attack anything that draws near them, but will flee if outmatched. Abilities Rosengard displays greater speed, strength, and stamina than its cavernous relative to make up for its conspicuous colouration. It can form cesti made of thorny branches over its arms that increase its damage output and allow it to inflict Bleeding, and it can spray a pink mist from its mouth that inflicts Felvine-Scented. Because the brambles grow so quickly, it does not have a "clayed" mode, allowing it to dish out and take more damage at a faster rate. The substance that forms the cesti can also be spewed at enemies, inflicting Natureblight in addition to Bleeding. Habitat Rosengard is mainly found in the Flower Field and Painted Waterfalls, but can occasionally be found elsewhere. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,500 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,450 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,550 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 25 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Body: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Arms: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Arms (Brambled): 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Legs/Tail: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Arms = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Arms (Brambled) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs/Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Great Maccao - Wins. * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Tzitzi-ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Great Girros - Wins. * vs. Congalala/Emerald Congalala - Wins (normal)/Wins, but takes some damage in the process (Emerald). * vs. Narcori - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Paolumu - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Tigrex - Loses. * vs. Gore Magala - Loses. * vs. Odogaron/Barghest Odogaron - Loses. * vs. Forokururu - Loses. Attacks Rosengard has the same attacks as Azulgard, except that its versions deal more damage, the spit-based attack inflicts Natureblight and Bleeding, the Soiled-inducing gas is replaced with a gas that inflicts Felvine-Scented, and the cesti-related attacks are Nature-elemental and inflict Bleeding. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Smoke Spray Rosengard takes a deep breath, then exhales a large cloud of pink smoke that homes in on the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Felvine-Scented. Killer Bee Rosengard jumps high into the air, then uses a diving kick that homes in on the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. Suplex Rosengard jumps behind the hunter, then attempts to grab them from behind. If it succeeds, it will wrap its arms around the hunter, then suplex them. This attack deals medium-high damage. When its arms are covered in brambles, the attack will inflict Natureblight and Bleeding. Helicopter Kick Rosengard spins towards the hunter with one leg sticking out. This attack deals medium-high damage. Brawler Combo Rosengard throws four hooks at the hunter while moving towards them, then propels itself forward, using a kick with both legs. The hooks each deal medium damage, while the kick deals high damage. When brambled cesti are applied to the arms, the hooks will deal more damage and inflict Natureblight and Bleeding. Weapons Sword and Shield Rose Club --> Rose Club+ --> Exotic Charmer Dual Blades Thorny Cesti --> Thorny Cesti+ --> Rumble Roses Hammer Crushing Flamingo --> Crushing Flamingo+ --> Hematitan Hunting Horn Rambling Rose --> Rambling Rose+ --> Innocent Rhapsody Gunlance Allura Gunlance --> Allura Gunlance+ --> Joyous Fragrance Light Bowgun Sunsetter --> Sunsetter+ --> Rayleigun Heavy Bowgun Bramble Blaster --> Bramble Blaster+ --> Rhodocannon Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature +15 * Aether +10 Skills: Herbal Boost, Negate Bleeding, Atk Up (M), Taunt G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature +15 * Aether +10 Skills: Herbal Boost, Negate Bleeding, Atk Up (M), Taunt Gunner High-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature +20 * Aether +15 Skills: Herbal Boost, Negate Bleeding, Atk Up (M), Taunt G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature +20 * Aether +15 Skills: Herbal Boost, Negate Bleeding, Atk Up (M), Taunt Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The ears will break. Brambled Arms- The thorny bramble layer will break off. Trivia * Rosengard's name is a simplified form of Rosengård (Swedish for "Rose Garden"), a district in Sweden. This name was chosen to reflect the monster's pink colouration and unpleasant demeanour, as despite what its name might suggest, the district is one of the most crime-ridden areas in Sweden, to the point where there have been plans to call the army to deal with the gang activity there. * Rosengard's Light Bowgun is named after Rayleigh scattering, which is the scattering of light or other forms of electromagnetic radiation by particles smaller than the radiation. This phenomenon is why sunsets sometimes appear pink. * When exhausted, Rosengard will fail to use its ranged attacks, and may fall over after using some of its physical attacks. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs or berries. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Natureblight Monster Category:Nature Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Felvine Scented Monster